vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Chushun
Summary Xiao Chushun is an Inner Core practitioner of the Xiao Clan of the Celestial Race. Chushun is a pure Xiao and the strongest cultivator of the Inner Core realm that they have within the clan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely unquantifiably higher Name: Xiao Chushun Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: Around 30 Classification: Celestial, Dragon-Dog Hybrid, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others), Regeneration (Low - can heal wounds that will take half a year in tens days), Immortality (Type 2, can fight with lethal wounds and survive decapitations), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen his development its increased to a higher degree), Telepathy, Flight, Large Size (Type 2 via Atman Body as One), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Telekinesis (Using his soul, he can control things with it), Dimensional Storage (Via Yuan Shen, an Awakening Cultivator will acquire a dimensional space), Gold Manipulation (Via Wu Xing can control the Gold Qi of the Metals), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, he can manipulate her soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way; He fused his soul with the Spirit through rebirth attaining the Atman/Yuan Shen, making him able to interact and attack the Spirits - abstract and ethereal concepts of the World which possed the fundamental knowledge of the Universe; By reaching the Awakening Realm, he awakened his Secret Realms gaining the Wu Xing Wheel which can desitengrate the soul with its pressence/attacks), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, he is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (His true form is that of a Dragon-Dog Hybrid in which he has three heads - dragon but in the shape of a dog also known as Ao Pan; Can becone one with his Spirit), Information Analysis (Can inspect the body, spirit, and soul with his Psyche), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Desintegration (Via Wu Xing Wheel, he can release countless attacks that will desintegrate the soul and body), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Holy Aura (Celestial aura specific to the Celestial race that supress all living things including the momemntuul of attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Via Inner Core, he can lock the dimension around his target to restrain his movements), Immortality-Negation (Type 4 and 6 via Unique Leaf), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation Realm), Celestial Aura (An aura that imposes holy aura and instills terror), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Power Nullification (By visualizing the Yin Yang Realm and the Five Wheel can resist to suppression) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Comparable to Atman Body Zhong Yue), likely unquantifiably higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales from Atman Body Zhong Yue) with Speed of Light reactions (As he could fight with Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class P (Scales from Zhong Yue) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Comparable to Atman Body Zhong Yue), likely unquantifiably higher Durability: At least Large Island level (Comparable to Atman Body Zhong Yue), likely unquantifiably higher Stamina: Above Average, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Tens of Kilometers with Visualizations and Inner Core Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest), Unique Leaf (A leaf that can seal the Soul with Body and sever the link of Reincarnation) Can Create/Summon: With Visualization, he can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, and wind. Intelligence: Gifted, he is a prodigy of the Xiao Clan and one of the strongest cultivators from the younger generation from Xiao Clan. He can think and manifest three different things at the same time thanks to his multiple heads which greatly increase his intellectual capacity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that he comprehended is the Xiao Visualization Art. He has reached the level of Unconscious Visualization. Ao Pan: He cultivated an Ao Pan as his Spirit, a dragon-dog hybrid celestial Spirit. Thanks to his multiple heads, he can cast three skills at the same time. False Mystic Duplication Technique: A technique that will duplicate the user and create another incarnation. The principle is to duplicate a functionally identical clone that was independent of the true self, including the Yuan Shen. It can create at maxim another two bodies for one true body and two false but those incarnations can only have forty percent power of the original body. * Three Inner Cores: A basic technique that will freeze the Dimension, Body and Yuan Shen. * In his case it will only let him use the Three Inner Cores and not having another identical clone. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of heaven and earth. They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Monsters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6